Vashti Helling
"Come here... let me show you something beautiful." - Vashti Personality Vashti is very social, spontaneous and direct. Some may even see her as rude or reckless, but she truly loves action and always dives right into the heart of the storm. Vashti dislikes theoretical debates or thinking about the future - she is only interested in the present moment and focuses all her efforts on enjoying what is rather than thinking about what could be. Vashti would rather do something quickly than prepare a detailed action plan, figure out all its flaws and only then act. She does not mind stepping back and fixing her mistakes, if necessary. She has an innate ability to pick up other people's thoughts and motives - being extraordinarily perceptive, she can easily detect the slightest change in someone's facial expression, clothing, behavior, ect. She also tends to see laws, rules and obligations as recommendations or instructions rather than as unbreakable principles. If she believes that something must be done and the cause is just and worthy, she will go ahead and do it, despite what the law or social rules say. This is not meant to say that she's a lawbreaker - she usually has a very clear understanding of good and evil - rather, she tends to put personal values, opinions and principles above what other people or the society thinks. Vashti enjoys drama, passion and physical pleasures. However, she should be aware that her passion may manifest in many different ways, with some of them being quite risky or unhealthy - for instance, she's been a gambler before, inadvertently hurting other people with her addiction - as she is very direct and relies only on facts and logic rather than emotions, her words can easily hurt more sensitive personalities. Vashti dislikes theory and abstract thinking, she often had probablys in school, especially high school. She sees theoretical discussions as boring and pointless. In contrast, her energy and passion are virtually unlimited when it comes to activities she sees as practical and exciting. She can be very inspiring and convincing. Personality Strengths *Bold. Vashti enjoys pushing the limits and discovering areas that she have not yet explored, taking risks if necessary. *Honest and direct. Vashti does not mince their words and prefer direct, honest answers. She sees little point in mind games or social niceties. *Very perceptive. She can easily pick up changes in someone’s habits or appearance – and she will usually know how to use that information to connect to the other person. *Original. Vashti enjoys experimenting and coming up with ideas and solutions that no one has thought of before. *Rational and practical. She does not place much importance on feelings, emotions or ideas that are philosophical in nature. She mostly care about what makes sense and has practical uses. *Great people skills. Vashti does not really seek to lead or manage people, but she tends to have excellent networking skills and instinctively know how to make best use of every social interaction. Personality Weaknesses *Does not care much about rules. She is more interested in what works or makes sense to her than what is permitted or expected by the society. She loathes being constrained by rules and regulations. *Takes a lot of risks. Vashti does not mind taking risks and enjoy the rush of adrenaline. She may even do that on purpose if they are bored. *Have difficulties in the academic environment. Vashti is very practical, action-oriented and hands-on individuals – she may find it difficult to cope with tasks that require patience, repetition and theoretical knowledge. *May be insensitive. She put rationality above feelings and may be quite uncomfortable in emotionally charged situations, not knowing how to deal with other people’s emotions. Likewise, she is likely to have difficulties expressing her own feelings. *Impatient. She wants to stay excited and her mind is used to jumping from one thing to another, always looking for something more interesting. Consequently, she may find it difficult to remain focused for an extended period of time. *Often misses the bigger picture. She prefers to jump in and deal with the problem “here and now”, which often causes her to miss the bigger picture. Skills *Cooking: Vashti may not be a 5 star cook but she's rather creative when she wishes to be. She can sometimes make am MRE taste far better than it looks just by adding something that's actually in that MRE so as to make it better. *Organization: Even if it's not all that good of a skill on her own, Vashti can still make certain things are orderly and kept cataloged. She can easily see how many supplies of what that she has and how much more she'll be able to get from a store that she passes by, even if she hates planning ahead. *Tires: She can change these and recognize when they need to be changed. That's about it. She's terrible at being able to understand what the sizes mean and what would fit on what different kinds of cars. *Basic Math: Not an enjoyable skill but one that she has. Vashti can add, subtract, divide and multiply without having to rely on a calculator. *Camping & Basic Survival: While she knows how to camp and how to survive short-term, Vashti does not know how to hunt. Fishing is just about the only thing she can do with any type of certainty. Inventory *3 changes of clothes *1 9mm handgun and ammo. *Camping supplies a tent, matches, lighter, kerosene lamp, pots and pans and a canoe *Hygeine products *Dried foods and water *Gasoline tanks *Car *Cellphone and car charger History Vashti was born in Oregon to a woman, Diane, who was a drug using alcoholic that wanted little to nothing to do with her daughter. Diane was always bringing men around her daughter when she was younger which resulted in several confusing nights where Vashti would wake up to people being in the house. It was because of this that Vashti ended up being hungry more often than not, her mother being much more interested in her drugs than she was of taking care of her daughter. It was Diane's mother, Vashti's grandmother who was also her namesake, that enrolled Vashti into school. Around this same time, Diane began dating a man that was incredibly abusive to the two females in the home. In reality, the man hated Vashti more than anything. She was the reminder that he hadn't gotten his own kids from his 'gold digging whore of an ex-wife' and, as punishment, would often beat the little girl for anything he felt was necessary. It wasn't until he started burning her with cigarettes that Diane finally began fighting the near-constantly drunk man which resulted in much worse consequences. The man finally began cheating on Diane, going to other women and bragging about what it was he had done to her young daughter. Some of the women would slap him and kick him out of their homes while the single non-mothers would simply laugh with him and have him do other things with them. He came back periodically and managed to get Diane out of the house long enough to get a hold of her daughter and burn and beat her, leaving marks more often than not. It wasn't until she passed out at the age of six in her kindergarten class that the authorities took her away from her neglectful mother. It was only after that incident that Diane managed to get her shit together enough so that she could change the locks on the doors. When he found that he couldn't get back into the house a few days later, she called the police and had him arrested but only for attempting to get into the home. Vashti was sent to live with her grandmother in Seattle, Washington. Her grandmother was a very proud woman who was married to a city councilman. She was given the best education that her grandmother had been able to afford, not taking 'no' for an answer when it came to her mistreated granddaughter. It was because of this that Vashti didn't dwell on the actions of her mother and went on to attend a private school that was nearby. She didn't even mind the uniform that was required of the school. While there, she took a passion for cooking and dancing. Cooking was a huge hobby that she enjoyed when it came to entertaining and became very skilled at it when she wasn't dancing in the studio where her grandmother normally took her. It was from her dancing and cooking confidence that lead her to try out for the cheerleading team in her school and while she wasn't the most popular, she was still rather well known. In her school, she was a strong B and C student that wasn't perfect and sometimes got herself into trouble with her near-failing grades. Her grandmother put her dancing practice on the grounds that she brought her grades up good enough to graduate. She struggled for the last two semesters and worked as hard as she could to actually learn enough to be able to take care of herself through the exams but little else. It was cut very close when she found that her last final, in math of all things, was nearly flunked out. Vashti had to wait almost three weeks to find out if she had passed after retaking the test and, to her surprise, she was called to the councilor's office and found out that she was good to go. A few weeks later, she graduated from the school and spent the summer filling out applications to a modeling agency in southern California while working at one of the upstanding restaurants in Seattle. Her grandmother was very good at helping her get into jobs through the change of Vashti's last name to Helling. She was called about three weeks into August and found that there was a modeling agency actually looking at her portfolio. They were interested in meeting her and flew her out to Los Angeles to begin working with the agency, finding that the job was what she had been looking for. Almost three years into the job, she was well known by being in magazines, on advertisements, and even on a few of the billboards. It was around this time that she began considering a less stressful job. The immense amount of pressure to be perfect in a job market where skinny brunettes were by the dozen, Vashti moved back to Washington and began reading financial aid to become a nurse. Her grandmother was a bit upset with her for being unable to keep up with such an 'easy' profession and scorned her granddaughter for her weakness and kicked her out, telling her that she should go ahead and take Diane's last name back. Vashti ended up moving in with a friend from high school, a male that she was rather close to, and was relieved to find that she was able to forego applying to a nursing program and switch over to culinary instead. Vashti began the culinary course and was doing rather well with it. She had managed to make a few friends that were a bit different than the ones at the private school. She managed to go on to be in a dorm, finally moving out her male friend's apartment four month after school started, which immediately led to Vashti getting adventurous with drinking. It was around this time that news of the outbreak began to flood the streets and news channels. Being the college student that she was, Vashti didn't watch the news and didn't listen to a lot of the rumors that were flooding the area. It just didn't interest her if people on bath salts were being stupid. When the walkers started popping up, Vashti was already in her dorm with her roommate. They had been partying the day before and were already a bit out of it when they woke up the next morning. She wasn't even completely certain what it was that was going on when she woke up, hearing sirens and even a few explosions that were rocking her dorm building. Curiously, she began calling people she knew until she began to realize what it was that was going on. Her brain hadn't been wanting to understand even while it was recovering from her night of intense drinking. Her roommate left to get information and left Vashti alone for the time being until the military rolled out in front of her university's dorm building. The nearest building, one of the family housing buildings, was emptied of injured and afflicted that were still alive, revealing that there were people who were already beginning to turn. Vashti watched a man kill his wife and child before she began to get her things together. She focused on packing enough things for a week, her bags being light with clothes but heavy with the food things she had stored in her in-dorm mini-fridge. Grabbing her car and home keys, she dodged her way out of the dorm building, before being ushered toward the army vehicles by a few of the men who were certain she would be safe with them. The young woman was hell bent on not becoming dinner for some sick crazies. Instead, she waited until she was able to get out of the vehicle and ran down the street and away from the army's already made refugee center. Vashti ended up camping herself out in a small consignment shop on the north side of town on the first night, keeping her eyes peeled on the front of the store so that she could attack people if they tried to get in. Keeping herself in the back, Vashti managed to survive the night while watching the people outside quietly. Gallery 200px-Olivia_Wilde_in_2010_Independent_Spirit_Awards_(cropped).jpg 2956671-olivia-wilde-actresses-24095937-1968-19961.jpg brunettes-women-actress-olivia-wilde-faces-hd-wallpaper.jpg Free-Olivia-Wilde-Wallpaper-HD.jpg new-olivia-wilde-full-hd-wallpaper-1080p-hd-background.jpg olivia wilde 2013 01.jpg olivia wilde 2013 12.jpg olivia_wilde_vanity_fair_hollywood_issue_2013_0-450x689.jpg Olivia-Wilde-005.jpg Olivia-Wilde-house-md-2144145-1163-1526.jpg Olivia-Wilde-Maxim-Pics.jpg olivia-wilde-photo-u1.jpg olivia-wilde-shared-picture-1942852166.jpg Olivia-Wilde-Tron.jpg Category:Walking Dead Characters